


Ain't Misbehavin

by thathyperloudfangirlchick



Series: Baked My Way Into Your Heart [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathyperloudfangirlchick/pseuds/thathyperloudfangirlchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Aaron, this has not a happy Valentine’s Day… but it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Misbehavin

          Aaron opened the door to the conference room with an unnecessary brusque force, jarring everyone in the room at the sudden movement. Penelope, with her persistent smile and bright red attire, greets him with her usual enthusiasm.

          “Happy Valentine’s Day, sir! How are you?” He only shoots her a death glare as he roughly pulls out the nearest chair and sits, his brow never once relaxing.

          “Garcia, today is Y/N and I’s anniversary, and I am here. I am doing horribly, so I would like to get this started and done as soon as possible,” he deadpans, his finger beating an abrupt, contentious tattoo against his tablet. Everyone in the room grimaces in sympathy and understanding as Aaron refuses to meet any of their eyes, as Aaron remembers regretfully the lunch you made, your special dress and hair, the sweet, lethargic day you had so particularly planned for the two of you, and the sad, sad look you adopted when the two of you heard his dreaded, heard-all-too-often ringtone. He almost threw the damned thing against the wall when you gave him a smile and let go of his hands. Garcia stutters and balks at your direct anger as she fumbles with the projector remote.

          “W-well, everyone, three hours ago, in Florida, a woman, Juliet Wilson was abducted off the street, and all that was found in her place was a “Will you be my Valentine?” note, written in an alarming shade of red. It’s being analyzed as we speak. The weird thing is, swiftly after the first one, two other girls were discovered missing, almost identical notes left in their place. The Jacksonville PD figured it looked like our type of UNSUB, so they called us almost immediately.” Aaron scrolls through the files quickly before shutting off the tablet.

          “Wheels up in ten,” he orders shortly as he stands up and walks out the room, his hand immediately going towards his phone to call you. He walks out so quickly, he doesn’t see the frantic gesture Garcia gives them to sit down and abort his directions, a secretive finger up to her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Aaron’s mood got only more foul when you didn’t pick up his call, and he stomps up the steps to the jet and sits in his chair, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he imagines you at that moment, upset and in tears.

          “What took you so long?” Aaron looks up from the tablet tightly gripped in his hand and sees you sitting across from him, red dress and soft curls and all. He blinks at you a few times before rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm, making you giggle. “You’re not hallucinating, silly. I’m really here, see?” You stand up and stand next to him, taking his tablet and putting it on the seat next to him before you climb on his lap, one knee on either side of his thighs. His hands lightly come down on your rouge silk-covered thighs as your foreheads touch, your noses brushing together.

          “What are you doing here?” Aaron ask numbly, nestling his face in your neck, closing his eyes in content as he smells the subtle citrus perfume you use and smiling, his arms wrapping around your waist and squeezing. You only laugh and gently hold his head, your hands caressing his hair

“You didn’t think I would plan our anniversary day and not have a contingency plan or two, did you?” Aaron raises his head in surprise, and your smile become slightly smug as you stroke his cheek. “I had a plan set up with the team beforehand. Your case isn’t actually in Florida; it’s in DC, and they’re already working on it. They’re all engines raring so we can get a bit more time together.” Aaron’s brows furrow as he looks up at you, worried about his team.

          “I’m not sure we should ask that of them. They don’t mind?” You coo at his consideration and thoughtfulness, kissing his cheek.

          “They all totally get it, and they like me. Also, the girls think it’s sweet I’m working around your job and only asking for another thirty minutes with you… and Strauss and JJ may owe me favors,” you add, grinning. Aaron looks at you with confused eyes, and you only smile again, mumbling something about babysitting against his lips before you kiss him, your hands gripping his lapels as you press him against the back of the seat. Your smile widens, and you bite his bottom lip when his hands clench on your ass before you pull away, Aaron unconsciously leaning towards you. “We can’t have sex on the plane, Aaron.” He sighs at this, his hands moving up to a respectable place on your waist. “I’m not happy about it either. Come on.” You stand up and hold out a hand.

          “What are we doing?” he asks as he stands up and takes your hand gently in his. You smile as you look at them, your fingers engulfed in his, before you reach for your phone hooked up to a dock.

_“No one to talk with, all by myself,_

_No one to walk with, but_

_I’m happy on the shelf, babe,_

_ain’t misbehavin’,_

_savin’ my love for you,”_

          You croon sweetly along with the jovial trumpet and voice of Louis Armstrong. Aaron laughs as his other hand goes to your waist, and the two of you sway together.

“Really, Y/N?” he asks, nodding at the iPhone dock before twirling you in his arms, enjoying the way your dress flares about your legs when you spin. The hand you have on his shoulder flicks his ear, making him laugh even harder.

          “I’m a New Orleanian, we all got a soft spot for Satchmo, and you love some old-school Jazz, don’t lie,” you tease, both of your hips moving in tandem to the trumpeting.

_“Like Jack Horner in a corner,_

_don’t go nowhere and I don’t care,_

_oh, your kisses worth waitin’ for, babe.”_

          Together, you two danced all around the plane in a series of dips and twirls that had Aaron’s feet and heart feeling lighter than he has thought possible, a feeling of contentedness settling deep in his heart. When you spin away from him again only to boomerang back into his arms, Aaron is shocked to discover what this reminds him of. Your dress and hair evoke an image of the older style Haley had dressed in his near-death, anesthesia-induced dream.

          Except… this isn’t a dream.

          The two of you aren’t watching a movie of his life, this isn’t a film of a scene Haley had missed out on. This is a moment he is living right now with you, a celebration of the year he has had you in his life. You are real and in front of him and alive so alive and so bright it almost hurts his eyes, and you are always, always, always right in front of him with that sunny smile that has been telling him ‘I love you’ since the day he met you.

          “Aaron? Aaron? Anyone in there?” In his reverie, he had sat on the armrest of a chair, his eyes glued to your face. You waving your hand in front of his face snapped him out of it. “Daydreaming about another girl in front of me? How dare you,” you tease. Aaron opens his legs and pulls you in between them; with him sitting down like that, the two of you are finally eye-level with each other.

          “Never.” Aaron kisses you sweetly and firmly, his arms secure and solid around your waist. “No other girl but you, Y/N. You are the only one in my heart.” You only giggle at that, giving him a peck.

          “Aww, looks like someone got caught up in all the romance of the occasion. Any other sweet nothings you got for me? I’m all ears,” you say as you pepper kisses on his cheek and jaw. Aaron only stills and thinks for a moment before taking your shoulders in his hands and pulling the two of you just apart so he could look into your eyes.

          “Marry me.” You let out a playful giggle and pat his arm until you take a closer look at his face. “Let’s get married.” Your smile turns confused at the dead-serious tone of his voice.

          “We’ve only been dating for a year. You don’t think that’s moving a bit fast?”

          “I love you, you love me, we love each other, I see no reason in wasting time.”

          “We haven’t had any of those important conversations all the books say you should have before a couple gets engaged!”

          “Like what?”

          “Like… how many children do we want?”

          “I want as many children as you want, and you have always wanted a boy then a girl.”

          “Finances?”

          “Our combined income is more than enough to support our family, and I make enough that we would still be fine if you got pregnant and went on maternity leave.” You tilt your hips and cock an eyebrow, challenging him with a small smirk on your face.

          “And if I want to quit working entirely? What will we do then?” Aaron only smiles and kisses you, his hands on your neck.

          “You love baking and dancing too much to ever stop,” he says smugly. You only giggle at his confidence, knowing he is right, and kiss him back.

          “One last thing,” you say, holding a finger to his lips. “Where’s my ring, Mr. Suit?” Aaron laughs at the memories that nickname brings back, his forehead on your shoulder.

          “The moment I finish this case, we will go pick out bands together. This was admittedly a split moment decision.”

          “Yes, which means not a lot of forethought went into it.”

          “Not a lot needs to when I know about you what I know. So, I’ll ask you again… “ Aaron releases you and gets down on one knee in front of you, taking your hands in his. “Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?” Your face remains stoic at his split decision for only a moment before you drop to your knees and launch yourself at him. He falls back to the floor with you on top of him and he laughs joyously and helplessly as he hugs you just as tight. You pepper his face with kisses, whispering ‘yes’, ‘of course’, and ‘I love you’ in between. Aaron only laughs more at the sweet, tickling sensation before flipping the two of you over and kissing you firmly. You pull at his tie until his chest is pressed flush with yours. The two of you only look up, your lips parting, when you hear a gasp from the entrance to the plane, and you only separate from each other and get up when Garcia is standing there, pretty blushing pink and covering her eyes.

          “I know I’m interrupting, sir, but we have a suspect, and the DC police chief is asking for you, and it’s been half an hour-”

          “Garcia,” you interrupt her with a smile as you fix your hair. “It’s fine, sweetie, I claimed him for half an hour, and I got it. You go, Aaron, I can clean up here.” You pull him by his just-fixed tie and press a sweet kiss to his lips. “Oh, and you should probably wash your face. You have a bit of lipstick… well, everywhere.” He laughs, taking out a handkerchief.

          “And whose fault is that, hmm?” he asks, rubbing at his face.

          “Yours for being so handsome,” you insist, pushing him towards the door. “Go save the world, Mr. Suit. I’ll be here savin’ all my love for you.” Aaron smiles at that, leaning down and tugging a lock of your hair before kissing you goodbye again.

          “No misbehaving, Mrs. Suit,” he says with a wink and a wave before going out the door, ignoring the jaw-dropped Garcia next to it. You smile impishly at her and nod, laughing in delight as she squeals with Joy and chases her boss for more information.


End file.
